Best seller
by SweetlyMagnifique
Summary: Maybe her story will be a best seller. ONE-SHOT


_**Heya guys, I was meant to be writing an essay in English, but I got bored and decided to write a one-shot for you all :) For those of you reading 'Stay With Me' there'll be another chapter up soon,I just need to write half of it :) Enjoy this cute little story.**_

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the hottest July in ten years, as the sun beat down on the little village of Pontartaff which was nestled in the Welsh valleys. A woman with dark, chocolate brown hair was perched on a swing, that hung from an old oak tree in her garden that was filled with hundreds of wild flowers. On her lap, rested a notepad with "story ideas" written several times across the top few lines. A few doodled sketches of her grey and black tabby cat chasing a butterfly through the flowers also graced the page as the young woman chewed on the end of her hair. It was a childhood habit which she'd never outgrown.<p>

Yes, Mildred Hubble, for once was out of ideas. She'd always wanted to have her work published, but whenever she decided to give it a try ideas never came. She had thought of extending and developing some of the stories that she'd written during her school years, but she had decided against it, because it seemed like cheating and she'd had her heart set on creating something new.

As she fanned herself with her hand, she remembered the last time it had been this hot. She'd been in her first year at Cackles being caught by HB on the roof of the broomshed. Before that she never knew that Miss Hardbroom could levitate and it had impressed her even more than anything else she'd ever seen the strict potions mistress do, though she'd never mentioned it to any of her friends:They'd have thought she was out of her mind.

Those were a fun and rather eventful few days, she thought to herself as she took a sip of her youngerflower cordial (she still had the recipe and liked to make it in the summer.)

It reminded her of her time at Cackles. At heart, she thought that she'd always be a Cackles girl. This was only proven by the fact that, after she had journeyed around the world with her friends from Weirdsister,she had settled in the village of Pontartaff. A village that was only a ten minute broomstick ride away from the academy. Cackles had been her home away from home and in a way the people there had become like an adopted family since her parents died in a car crash during her fourth year.

Maud was her best friend and caring sister; Enid had become the sister that always enjoyed serving up trouble; Ethel was the snooty half sister who turned her nose up at almost everything , but co-operated on some occasions; Sybil was the weepy middle child; then Fenny and Gris were the cousins who always made life more interesting.

Then, of course, there were the teachers. Miss Bat was the eccentric aunt who everyone thought was mad, but loved anyway; Miss Drill, the adventurous aunt who took them all camping among other things; next came Miss Cackle, she'd always seemed like the maternal type, but Mildred had always seen her as the loving grandmother. Finally, Miss Hardbroom. It may have been odd, but Mildred had always thought of HB as more of a mother. Behind her mask and all the homework she assigned them, she was quite a caring person like Miss Cackle and on the rare occasions that she had let it show, it had made Mildred feel special. However, she was also the person to discipline the girls whenever they got into trouble. To Mildred, that balance is what made her the motherly figure instead of Miss Cackle.

Switching the radio that rested by her feet to sorcery FM, she heard the voice of none other than Icy Stevens practically shouting at her.

"That was the Magic Nymphs with, I'm gonna cast a hex on you. Next up on Icy Stevens' classic countdown is a song for all of you children of the 90's, it's the Spell girls' biggest hit... Spell Power."

As the song began to play, Mildred thought back to the time at the end of her second year when she met Amanda Honeydew. It was the millennium anniversary of the castle, 1000 years since the first stone was laid and with it came one of Mr. Hallow's great ideas.

He wanted to modernise Cackles and had planned to sell the old castle to Amanda Honeydew. This plan to move and modernise had caused Miss Hardbroom to put her name to a letter of resignation and the girls of Cackles (including Ethel) to fight to keep their school. Eventually...after nearly being hacked to pieces by a flying axe and being saved by HB, they succeeded.

As the song ended, Mildred was engrossed in the memories of her school years, both the good and the bad when a brilliant idea drilled it's way into her head. She'd write about her time at Cackles!She wouldn't write the book using her own name though, she'd need to think of a pen name.

Well, her mum's name was Jill that would be a good start and her dad's middle name was Murphy (he was always sure that his parents had put it in as a joke ). Jill Murphy... that sounded quite good, now she had a story and a pen name, all she needed now was a title. What was it that Miss Hardbroom had called her an infinite amount of times during her time at Cackles? The worst witch in the entire school...The worst witch? That would work, that suited her perfectly.

As the young woman started to scribble furiously on her notepad she could never have imagined that, a few years later her books would be an inspiration to thousands of children. Nor did she imagine that she would be helping to cast actors to play all of the people from her childhood from the ever eccentric Miss Bat and the intimidating, complicated HB to her best friends Maud and Enid. Finally, after casting every other person at Cackles, a girl with long dark hair tripped a little as she entered the room. Walking into the middle of the room, she said "Hi, my name's Georgina Sherrington and I'm actually really nervous." As soon as the words had left her, Mildred thought;_ That's her, that's me, she'll be perfect!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Just want to say thanks to Jill Murphy whose books helped inspire me to start writing!<em>**


End file.
